Thank you Kisshu
by Semoka
Summary: Semoka(my OC) and Lettuce are kidnapped by Pai and Kisshu saves them


this includes my OC Semoka and PaiXLettuce and its Semoka's POV the entire time

I was tied up in the aliens ship in Pai's room with Lettuce. Currently he had my eyes closed and my mouth gagged and he was raping Lettuce. I was just listening to the horror. The reason me and Lettuce were here is because Pai loved both of us. We didn't love him though. I was dating My boyfriend Miso and Lettuce was dating Ryou. Lettuce has been here for a week and I have been here for a day. That is the times he found out about our boyfriends. I am struggling to get out of my bindings. My gag falls put and I start screaming for help as loud as I could. I heard Lettuce-poor girl- stop whimpering and then foot steps but I keep screaming until a cold sweaty hand clamped over my mouth and my blindfold came off. Pai's hand was over my mouth. I looked over at Lettuce. She was crying. I felt so sorry for her. I looked back at Pai when the door slammed open, we were saved! Kisshu came in and grabbed Pai off me and knocked him out. Then he untied me and Lettuce and gave Lettuce her clothes. I looked at Kisshu as he helped Lettuce out the room as I followed, he was wearing human clothes.

"Kisshu, 2 things." I asked him.

"Go ahead."

"One, why did you save us? We're enemies, right?"

"We'll truthfully I have crushed on you for a while and I have been looking to form a truce lately."

"But what about Ichigo?"

"She was the leader and pissing her off made her powers weaken when she got frustrated. Have you seen her power when I'm not there?"

"Point taken. And two Why are you wearing human clothes?"

"We'll you know Miso's best friend Kisho? I'm him."

"So Mint was right?!thats a first."

When we reached Kisshu's room he layer Lettuce on the bed to rest. I yawned and he left the room. A couple minutes later he came back with a 2 sleeping bags.

"Dark green or light green?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Light."

Me and Kisshu both layer down to go to sleep and eventually did.

~3:00pm~

"OI! It's three already get up!" Kisshu yelled.

"Come on Semoka-San were going home!" Lettuce called. I woke up and got dressed so they would stop yelling. Just when we were about to teleport Pai burst in with his fan in the fighting position.**(A/N I don't know why but I laughed writing that line.)**

"Kisshu, give them back to me and Taruto won't get hurt." Pai said. I looked at Pai's feet and Taruto was sitting there tied up and scared. I used my mew super speed(my animal is cheetah and since it's not red data I have special abilities) and grabbed Taruto. I carried him back over to Kisshu and Lettuce.

"What are you gonna do now?" I said sticking my tounge out at him. When Pai teleported away I untied Taruto.

"Thanks for saving me!" He said.

"No problem, here!" I said giving him a piece of candy I found on Kisshu's dresser.

" time to Teleport." Kisshu said. We teleported into Cafe Mew Mew's basement- where Ryou and Keiichiro were searching for us.

"DADDY!" I yelled and jumped on Keiichiro. " Dad, Kisshu saved us!"

"Why would YOU save THEM?" Ryou yelled Grabbing Lettuce from Kisshu.

"Don't yell at him, he saved us." I said sticking my tounge out at Ryou.

"I can't let a crazy guy harm a helpless girl!" Kisshu said with fake hurt in his eyes. He went into a heroic stance and I laughed. Then I jumped off my Dad and walked over to Kisshu and showed him my claws.

"I am not helpless." I said with a smirk.

"Then how'd you get caught?" He asked with the same smirk.

"I was walking home and he surprised me!" I said pouting.

"Ok ok you win" Kisshu responded putting his hands up in surrender.

"Ahem, you can go NOW." Ryou growled.

"Ryou, don't be mean. He saved my daughter and your girlfriend." My dad scolded. Kisshu again took a heroic stance then teleported out giving me a wink causing me to blush.

~5 hours later~

" OH NO!" I yelled

My dad ran in the room. "What happened?!" He asked franticly.

"I forgot to say thank you to Kisshu!"

**Should I continue or make it a ones hot? YOU DECIDE!**


End file.
